Percy Jackson: and the king trials
by shadespace
Summary: many things have changed for Percy in his love life and now his position in the world. see how everything changes hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.**_

_**Shadespace here with my first ever story on fanfiction I will try to update as soon as possible but I want to feel out first if I should go full steam ahead with my story or stop it.**_

_**So here we go cross your fingers and wish me luck.**_

The kings Trials

**3 months after The Giant War**

" Perseus Jackson " Zeus yells as Percy steps into the throne room.

'What did I do now 'Percy thought as he walks forward to Zeus's throne kneeling

"Stand Percy Jackson, we of the Olympian council and me included have come to a decision to an important problem that has been troubling me" Zeus pauses then continues as I see many of the other gods nod there heads in agreement.

"Percy the problem that as you and many of your other fellow demigods have shown me and the other members of the councils is that the rule of us gods has been one that has lead to much pain and suffering because of a few peoples selfishness, myself of course not included" at hearing this almost all the gods in the room except for Zeus, Hermes, and Apollo, cough loudly, while Hermes and Apollo burst out loud laughing

Hermes wagging his finger saying "Liar, liar who knew father was good at my craft" while Apollo says "really father" while dodging flying arrows shoot by Artemis.

Zeus angrily shakes his head looking at the ceiling muttering "why do I have such annoying sons", then looks back to Percy and continues.

" anyway Percy the thing is that w, no I myself have come to the decision that , the titans returning and Gaia bringing out the Giants has shown me that I'm tired and need a break " Zeus pauses.

Percy confused speaks " what do you mean lord Zeus" Poseidon speaks up to his beloved son, "Percy , what Zeus is try to say is that he is tired of being the king of the gods and that he will be stepping down and that he is seeking a replacement to be the ruler of Olympians in his place"

At this Percy shakes his head in bewilderment then turns and looks to Zeus, Zeus just nods his head then speaks again saying " Yes, Percy what your father says id true, I will be stepping down as king of the gods, it doesn't mean I won't be a god no more just I won't be the king anymore"

Still confused about his being summoned to hear all this Percy says "what does all of this have to do with me lord Zeus, do you want me to deliver this message to camp Jupiter and camp Half-blood?

Hera speaks up for her husband knowing that he is struggling with this change as much as he wants this to happen to be free of all the stress, and burdens of being in charge of a whole world and all immortals and mortals in it.

"Percy" she says to make sure he hears her clearly and understands her. "Percy what my husband would is for you to take over his position as king of the gods," at this Percy's jaw drops as hera continues to speak "as you have shown bravery , loyalty and great courage in the name of protecting and saving your family, demigods and mortals, and gods alike. Even when many have tried to have you killed you or hated you" at this many of the gods Including Zeus look up to the ceiling whistling to hide their embarrassment.

"you also have displayed the great ability to be a good leader 2 times over at both camp Jupiter and camp Half-blood" At this Zeus decides to speak again.

"So Percy I want to make you a king of the gods, but I have decided to be fair to all the others out there that may have also proved there worth as well, or have been waiting for a time such as this to arise. I have determined to have a tournament or a series of trials if you will to see who will take over the throne as king of the gods and although I would like to just give over the position to you the council helped me decide that it would be necessary that you showcase your Skills so that anyone who doubts your will know what you can do as well as so anyone who may oppose you will know that your skilled and can handle your self in your new beginning"

"you should know that this tournament is open to all demigods, roman or Greek, as well as to all gods too" at this Percy's faces morphs from shock to awe as he realizes the challenges that lie up ahead of him.

"So I wish you good luck in the tournament Percy I hope you win or else someone else may take over as king instead of you, also this be announced to everyone immediately and the tournament will start in 2 weeks good luck" Zeus says as he flashes out of the throne room leaving Percy there with the rest of the gods think. . . . . . . . . .

_**So tell me what do you people out there think if you like it then tell me if you hate it well then tell me what I should do better to make this story the best it can be thanks shadespace out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. Hello again thanks you all who have added my story to your favorites list and all of you that have reviewed it. I will try to make my chapters longer so that you guys have more to read. If you have any advice for me please pm thank you all once again**_

_**And on to the 2nd chapter**_

**Chapter 2**

Percy's pov

After Zeus flashed out my father approached me accompanied by Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes. Then Aphrodite rushes up in front of all of them pushing her way through the rest of the gods and hugs me, Causing Artemis to glare at the me and Aphrodite with deadly anger then she flashes off.

"Percy" Aphrodite says looking at me "I can't wait for you to become the new king of the gods, it will be so much fun" Percy shrugs his shoulders then replies "oh thanks Lady Aphrodite, what's wrong with lady Artemis?" he asks "don't worry about my sister Percy she just mad because she wanted to congratulate you but Aphrodite got to you first , but any way Aphrodite is right things will be funnier around here when you become king Percy" Apollo says "Yeah he's right Percy" Aphrodite whispers in Percy's ear "I can't wait to see all the love drama you will have for me to watch Percy" then she poofs out leaving a cloud of lavender scented perfume in the air.

"Percy you have to focus you only have 2 weeks to train , I wish you good luck , with you as king I may be able to gets some off time and plan some more pranks to pull on people, so work hard Percy I got to run and deliver this message to everybody see ya"

Hermes says as he flashes out

'Dad has been silent the whole time making me wonder what he is thinking about. "Dad is everything ok, is there something wrong?" I ask as Apollo waves wishing me good luck as he leaves the throne room

Poseidon shakes his head as he comes out of his deep thoughts "Oh Percy sorry I was just thinking of a few things that we need to get done" "what do you mean dad" Percy replies "well Percy we first need to find out all he rules completely as a whole to this tournament thing plus, who all else may be in it, which I know for sure will include Ares" "but dad I can take that bully" Percy says matter of factly but not cocky like "I know Percy , but you should try and find out all this information plus you need to train you and we don't have much time ether".

First things first go back to camp Half-blood but be mid full of your surroundings and the campers percy, things are about to be very wild and crazy real soon, ok son" Poseidon says showing real concern in his eyes

"Ok dad" he says "good now I have to go see Athena" Poseidon said "wait, what?" Percy says why do you have to go see her?" "Well someone has to see about the rules plus who else do you think would even make up the rules anyway Percy, not my brother he is far to tired and lazy to do that he may convey some concerns he may want addressed about with some of the tournament rules but he will probably leave all of the rule making for the tournament up to Athena and Nemeses, now I will see you in a few hours at the beach at camp Half-blood that is she has not killed me with books" " ok dad later" Percy says As his father flashes out releasing the scent of the sea in the air

As Percy begins to leave he hears Lady Hestia enter the room "Hello Lady Hestia Percy says "Hello Percy" Hestia says "I'm glad to see your so happy despite some of the trouble you may be soon having " she says " well my uncle is being nice for once and is even Hera wants me to do this and I don't really have anything against this, I just hope that if I win the tournament and become king that I will be a good king and make things easier for my family lady Hestia " he says "Percy that right there is why you will make a great king your more worried about others , then the power that will come with being king, that is why if it is any help I'm going to give you my blessing"

"Thank you lady Hestia but what will that do?" he says "it will make you impervious to fire and able to control it but first you will have to figure out how to use it, I suggest when you are training you do that, also you are now able to cook at a world class chefs level and able to make food appear but you will have to practice that 2 or you may make too much food or too little appear or none for that matter.

"Thank you lady Hestia" Percy says "call me Hestia Percy, and your welcome Percy you have honored me with your wish after the Giant war and you give always give me great offerings"

"See you later Percy I have a cooking contest to run "bye lady Hestia" Percy says as he leaves heading for camp Half-blood

**3rd pov Camp Half-blood**

…

_**Hey everybody that's the chapter hope you like it next time I will try to update two chapters at once on so by guys remember review and tell me if you like it and if you hate it then tell me what you think I can do to improve my story alright see you guys later shadespace out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. this is a chapter that was supposed to be a part of the last chapter but I had problems so I had to put it in its own chapter cause of computer problems but anyway here is chapter 3**_

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd**** pov Camp half-blood the big house**

"Chiron I have a message I have to relay to all of the campers have them all go to the amphitheater" "yes, lord Hermes, is there anything you can tell me before hand sir" "like does this have to do with Percy going to Olympus today" Hermes muses, "yes, like that my lord "Chiron says "nope can't tell you just yet meet me with the campers in the amphitheater in 20 mins, peace" Hermes says before flashing out.

**20 minutes later**

"Ok, listen up campers lord Hermes has a message of great importance's to tell us so please be quiet and listen up" Chiron says as he stamps his hooves making a the theater area become silent.

"Wow, wish I could do that to George and Martha they are so annoying" "um lord Hermes the important message" Chiron reminds him "oh yeah that , ok listen up campers in 2 weeks there will be a tournament to see who will become the new king of the gods" Hermes says, as the room goes deadly silent as everybody is frozen with shock at hearing this.

Hermes continues with his important message remembering that he has lot to do as well as go to the roman camp too. "so anyway the long and short of it is that anyone that is a demigod , Greek or roman can join up in the tournament to try and become the new king of the gods , cause Zeus is tired of the job and is stepping down." At this time Chiron interrupts him saying "why now of all times where did this come from, how does Percy tie in to all of this?" "Well Percy is in the tournament too in fact, Zeus wanted to have Percy just take to the job but the council decided to have this tournament to see who would be king of the gods to be fair" Chiron interrupts again "but my lord how is it fair if it's just demigods in the tournament?"

Hermes grins like the chestshire cat at this "well actually Chiron gods are allowed to enter the tournament to , which should make things interesting , I myself am not entering but , I will be placing my bets though , so um… ya anyway Athena will have the sign up station set up in front of the Big house by tomorrow remember you have 2 weeks to train and good luck bye, oh and if any of my kids enter please make me proud and do your best you don't have to win , alright peace have to go see camp Jupiter" Hermes says leaving the Greek campers imaging the possibilities of becoming not only the king of the gods but a god also, while Chiron worries about who might be his new boss

_**A.N. ok that's the first chapter of the day another coming soon shadespace out**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

_**A.N. ok here is chapter 4**_

**Chapter 4**

**Athena's palace Poseidon's pov**

"This plan to have a tournament is a great idea , I'm surprised that you were the one who thought of it fish breath" Athena says amused.

"well it have been my idea but I'm not the one making all the rules plus what other way was I to ensure that any rivals for the throne won't hurt my son, I am a god but if Percy is to become king he will have to prove himself to doubters and people trying to challenge him for the throne, and many will not all be honorable when they challenge him. This way he will further prove himself in order to win the throne and show his worth" he says as Athena nods her head in agreement

'I'm glad she agrees with me for once 'Poseidon thought

"But still he will have to work hard for this"Athena says"thing will be challenging, if you truly wish to help him so that he will win, you should train him to use all of his abilities over water and you know what I mean"

'What, how does she know about that' Poseidon thought shocked not at what she was implying that he would have to teach Percy but that she knew about it.

"how ….how did you know" Poseidon says still shocked, as Athena smiles "really Poseidon, I am the goddess of knowledge and wisdom, I may not know all things but I have a great understanding of what you are capable of, what with you being my rival all these years as well as the only man that I have ever truly loved" Athena says continuing to shock Poseidon

"waaaaah , what?, where is this coming from Athena" Poseidon says confused and dazed at this revelation by Athena.

"it's nothing Poseidon , just forget I ever said that , here are the rules to the tournament that you asked for " Athena says while trying to hide the blush in her cheeks while handing Poseidon the list of tournament rules. Then she flashes out leaving Poseidon in the most confused state that he's ever been in, trying to figure out what he was just told by his suppose rival. Almost forgetting his meeting with Percy at the beach at camp half-blood

**Camp half-blood **

**Percy's pov**

The waves just moments ago just stopped like the were frozen in mid air 'I wonder what happened with dad' Percy though as he thinks about all that has happened in the last 3 months

**Flashback** …

**A.N. ****ok here is the next chapter thank all of you fans out there that like my story I will try to update a long chapter today ok , review and comment thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

_**5**_

_**A.N. hey everyone here is the next chapter please review thank you**_

**Chapter 5**

**Flashback**

**Greece 3rdpov**

"The wars is finished Gaia" Percy says as he and his father stand to confront her.

"I should have killed you when you first became a problem for me Percy" Gaia says angrily "Gaia I told you before when we were together you can't control the sea. You just have to give it a wide birth and watch it go, you couldn't control me so of course you could never control my son" Poseidon said

"True but maybe you would like to hear about a little surprise behind you" Gaia says laughing "what do you mean" Percy says as he turns around but it's too late as he is caught in a fisherman's net.

"Amphitrite! what are you doing "Poseidon says as he holds his trident shaking "I have decided to help my grandmother Poseidon, and now I have your treasured son Percy "Amphitrite says with a venoms smile "but why?" he says well I think I can answer that Gaia says "you see she talked with me and we found similar faults with you seeing as we both have been your lover" Gaia says with a hint of sadness "we found that you cared more about the mortal woman you get with and that you seem to always pretend to be happy with us but you really love another, someone else for that matter."

"Silence!" Poseidon says as he fires multiple energy blasts from his trident at Gaia , but Gaia being the goddess of the earth just evades them and reforms again "Poseidon, I am tired of you , and your son and living under you and your brothers ruling over me and now I will kill Percy" Amphitrite says till see sees Poseidon's face then she realizes her mistake taking her eyes off of Percy too long as she feels riptide coming through her stomach as Percy had used his father's distraction to escape the net over him.

"you little worm" she says to Percy as she tries to hit him with her trident but then she freezes up not move 'huh' Percy though as he pulls riptide out getting in a defensive stance. Then he sees his father's face and out stretched arms seeing what was happening. "No, Poseidon you can't have that power No! NO! No! Why now you have never displayed this before what is this" Gaia says as she fears that this may well change things.

"What is this dad" Percy says marveling at the frozen stiff Amphitrite. Percy you are a child of the sea, with full control of water, you are able to do this because you are my son and I am controlling to liquid in Amphitrite's body as by the fact that all beings bodies are made up of mostly water so I am able to control their bodies by controlling the water in their bodies, as well as many other things, son" Poseidon says

"No" Gaia says only my brother Pontus could do this so why an you" she says angrily.

"Gaia , Pontus was the one who told me that I could do this , as all gods of the sea can" Poseidon said as he releases Amphitrite and asks her "will you go quietly" "yes she replies in defeat" " good, now sleep" Poseidon says as he shots an energy blast from his trident at her knocking her out.

"Now son, we must put Gaia back to sleep" Poseidon says as he and Percy get in to position. Then Poseidon unleashes a rapid fire of blast from his trident then Percy follows up with rapid sword strikes at the rocks and boulders Gaia hurls at them and softens the ground beneath Percy as he dodges flying rocks from all directions. Then tired of all of this Poseidon unleashes a fierce earthquake, which only affects Gaia.

As this happens Percy runs up and slashes her legs then her throat, hoping the damage will slow her down.

"Percy as long as she is touching the earth she won't stay hurt for long only earthquakes affect that I want you to try and get a kill strike on her, it won't kill her of course but will put her to sleep again, do this while I distract her" Poseidon says "ok" Percy replies thinking of how the cuts he made on her legs seem to still be there.

Then Poseidon unleashed an earthquake 3 times stronger then ever recorded splitting the land deeply , as Gaia says "dam you Poseidon all you do is destroy the earth". Distracted by the harsh pain the quakes sent through her as Percy runs to her through all of the shaking and land ripping apart caused by the long earthquake. 'Glad that those don't affect me like it does to others' Percy thought

"Hurry Percy" Poseidon says as he continues the extreme quake as Percy reaches the still distracted Gaia when she sees Percy she tries to make the ground around Percy in to quicksand to suck him under be realizes that the earthquake negates her power, by disrupting her ear connections. Gaia realizes all of this as Percy cuts off her head then smashes the head with the halt of riptide. Her body dissolves like the regular monster do, leaving the just her head which Percy tosses to his father. "Is she asleep now" Percy asks "yes, Percy she will have to sleep now after all the energy she used to bring out the Giants , then reforming them again back all of the ones you and your friends killed , along with all the damages she sustained" Poseidon says

"Come we must go help where it is needed Percy"

**Flashback**

**Olympus throne room**

"Thank you all for your hard work fighting this war" Zeus says to the crowd of both Greek and roman demi-gods who had fought and survived the war

"So gifts are in order as Congratulations for your efforts" Zeus continues "first, for those who were dead but came back through the doors of death, following Annabeth Chase", at hears her name mentioned Annabeth listen closely. 'So much has changed since we broke up over the war' Percy thought, as Zeus continues to speak.

"I have talked to the fates and my brother and Hades and it has been approved that you may be allowed to continue to live, so the following are allowed to live again:

Bianca De Ángelo

Ethan Nakamura

Silena beauragurd

Charle Beckendorf

Michael Yew

Theseus

Jason

. . . . . . . . . . . . (Various other demigods who dead in the titan war and came back to help)

And finally" 'why is Annabeth shaking' Percy although happy to see his old friend back while glancing at her,

"Luke Castellan!"

Zeus finishes

At this Annabeth runs and hugs Luke yelling "yes", many other demigods run to old friends who were once dead but now alive again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6**_

_**A.N. ok here is the next chapter. I need you guys help I am trying to pick out who all will be in the tournament if you have anyone you would like to see tell me whether they are a hero of old or Greek, roman, or a god. Ok thanks Shadespace out enjoy this short chapter**_

**CH 6**

**Flashback**

**Olympus throne room 3****rd**** pov**

Zeus speaks again "Next, I want to personally thank my brother Poseidon and Perseus Jackson for defeating Gaia or at least putting her to rest again, I guess you know how to really work the ladies brother" Zeus says laughing along with most of the room besides Hera ,Artemis ,and Athena who had a cross look on her face. "Poseidon I am very sorry brother for your loss, no one would have thought that Amphitrite would betray you, as she is a traitor and is now in a secure prison" Zeus says as Poseidon 's face turns sullen. "Brother considering the situation I will grant you a divorce from Amphitrite" Hera states sadly 'wonder why Athena is smiling' Percy thought as he sees that she is the only person with a hint of a smile on their face.

"Great now I have to compete with my "Ladies man" of an uncle for woman now" Apollo says causing , many to laugh and Percy to grimace at the thought of his father seducing lots of women, while Apollo runs From Artemis for his stupid comment, bringing about another round of laughs.

"Now, Percy what do you wish from us gods as I know you are not ready in your mind to become a god "Zeus states after all eyes in the room move to him. "Lord Zeus the only things that I will ask for is that lord Hades and Lady Hestia, can both become Olympians again and join the council and that every 3 months the gods will be allowed to visit their children for a week, if it is this way your children won't have resentment towards their parents and you all will not be breaking the ancient law towards favoritism" Percy says

"Your wish Percy Jackson is another one of helping others, very well it is done" Zeus says, as he says this hade's throne glows and enlarges as he does something not many have seen before. The lord of the dead smiles showing a smile so bright it made Apollo envious, then there was a flash of fire as Hestia's throne materlizes beside Hade's throne, as she smiles and gives Percy a hug say "Thank you Percy" followed by Hades "yes thank you nephew you don't know how happy this has made me, you have done ma a great honor Percy" Hades says as he continues to smile.

Most of the room is in shock from the site of Hades smiling, for it brightens up his pale features. Many wondered if maybe he would have always been happy like this had he been given a place on Olympus in the beginning.

'Great , now I have to deal with him on Olympus too' Demeter thought even though she herself goes to the underworld a lot bothering Hades, Hades hearing her thought just says "really Demeter, it's not like I'm going to come to your palace and follow you around bothering you , like you do to me in the underworld. Also might I add even when your daughter is not even there with me, I wonder why that is?" at this statement Demeter blushes then gets mad about to say something as the rest of the room, of those who got what Hades was hinting at were laughing. So she just frowned and sat there in silence in fear that whatever she may say will make things only worse.

**Flashback over **

**Present time Camp half-blood beach **

**Percy's Pov**

"Seaweed brains" Percy looks up to see. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7.**

"Seaweed brains" Percy looks up to see Thalia running up the beach towards him. She then sits with him "how are you doing Thalia" "I'm fine Percy" " are you sure I know you never got along with your dad, but are you ok with the whole him giving up his kingship?" Percy asks "no, really I think this would be great for him because he was so paranoid about everybody trying to take his position or them being more powerful than him, that it was ridicules. Hopefully he will be able to mellow out a bit." "How do you feel about him wanting to make you King Percy?" "Well it was a shock , I mean I always thought that he hated me just cause I'm Poseidon's son, you know then I hear that and I'm just shocked is all." "Well you better win this tournament, because this is probably the first time he has been nice to you and he is putting himself out there for you Percy, so you should honor him and win." "I know, I plan too." "Good" Thalia says getting up. "Are you going to enter the tournament thalia?" "No, Percy I want to stay a hunter till I have to quit". "Why would you have to quit you don't love any guys as far as I know". "Well duh, I'm going to quit at some point because I don't want to see my friends die and I only became a hunter to avoid the perocey." "I never thought about that" Percy says "oops sorry what are you going to do Percy? If you win you may have that happen". "I don't know" Percy says troubled "well just don't worry about that for now, you have to win first kelp head" "Yes he does" Poseidon says as he walks up with his other son Theseus. "Hello lord Poseidon" Thalia says as she bows to her uncle. "Don't worry Thalia I don't hate you or anything just because you're my brothers child" "oh, ok thank you lord Poseidon" Thalia says while Percy laughs. "Whats so funny fish breathe" she says "You acting so polite" "I can be polite Percy" She says then she shocks him with electricity, while Poseidon and Theseus laugh at the scene before them. "I have never seen a child of Zeus and father get along" theseus says "why would that be" Thalia says "because usually during demigods during my time would travel alone, and also because of the whole rivalry between us children of the big 3" Theseus says.

"Now son I have got the rules from Athena so we should read over them before we start anything" "ok dad" "good , Thalia you can stay if you want to" "Ok lord Poseidon" "Just call me uncle" " ok uncle P" Theseus unrolls the list of rules and starts to read "The rule for the tournament are stated as this

Anyone that is a god or demigod can enter the tournament.

Killing is not allowed, anyone who kills another person will be sent to tartarous the quickest, most painful way possible.

All magical items used in the tournament have to be approved of by the judges Nemesis and Athena

To make sure that things are fair all gods who enter the tournament will be turned into a demigod for the time that they are participating in the tournament

No one can interfere in the tournament nor help a participant in a form of cheating

Females can enter the tournament , but if the win whoever they marry will be king but the Queen will hold the real power

These are the current rules for the tournament but they are still subject to change" Theseus read "Wait dad there is more, I think there is an extra message here from Athena" "what does it say Theseus" "It says if you want to get extra time to train Percy go see Hecate, she should be able to help you, also you better be quiet about what I told you" theseus read aloud causing Poseidon to blush and cough "Oh yes, that will be helpful" "Hey dad what does she mean?" Percy says "nothing Percy anyway I should go see Hecate and see if she can be of some assistants. You and theseus should train here on the beach" "why here" thalia says "Well, I'm guessing that the arena is full at the moment with people training there for the tournament" Poseidon says "ok dad" Percy says as Poseidon flashes away


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.

Hey everybody its shadespace here

Alright so listen people I know that I have not been updating for months and I know that

a lot of people hate that trust me even I hate that see I have a lot of cool ideas to use for

my story but I just don't see that you the people care for my story that much, funny things

is that I have over 2,000 people that have came and read my story so my question is this

should I continue my story or not. I want you the fans of our beloved site to make the

choice for my if you all say yes I should continue my story then add a review for me to

read to hear you thoughts on why I should also if your want to you can send your reasons

in a pm. I will be putting a poll up on my profile so vote on there and send in ur reasons

people. Thank you all for your time and for reading my story and this message

Shadespace out y'all PEACE

(P.S I will give you guys a week to wait for your input thanks guys)


End file.
